


THERAPIST

by jessie_cristo



Series: Fic Challenges [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Brothels, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: Jensen Ackles is a junior executive at one of the biggest and best Ad agencies in the country. He is confident and sure of himself when in the office, or with anything else that had to do with his job. But when it comes to the everyday socializing expected of young and gorgeous successful businessmen, he’s at a total loss.So when the big bosses set up ‘a gift’ for Jensen and his best friend at an exclusive brothel, Jensen couldn’t refuse without offending his bosses.What he wasn’t expecting was to meet someone as terrible and wonderful as Jared Padalecki.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Fic Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245236
Comments: 32
Kudos: 91





	THERAPIST

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J2_Girlz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2_Girlz/gifts).



> Many thanks to my betas (cyncitymojo, jerzcaligrl) and my alpha reader (merenwen) for helping me to get this done. I posted late for the Sunday Morning Porn Club (more like late evening) but it was still a Sunday somewhere in the world! 😜 Hope it's worth the wait.
> 
> This fic is also the first of the auction fics I've been promising to write my loving and generous friend Teresa Prado aka J2_Girlz.  
> I really hope you like it!

**||ONE||**

Jensen was having second thoughts.

Truthfully, it was more like his twelfth or thirteenth thought. 

Ever since he’d gotten the invitation delivered to him by courier at his office, Jensen had been out of sorts. Then his best friend and fellow Junior Executive burst in a mere five seconds later with an invitation of his own. He looked just as flabbergasted, but unlike Jensen, Christian Kane was almost giddy with excitement. Which was quite a rarity for the normally cool and calm urban cowboy from Dallas.

With Jensen at thirty, and Kane (as he preferred to be called) at thirty-two, they were the youngest Executives to ever have worked at K&S Advertising, the biggest Ad agency in nearly the entire country.

They both still had a lot to prove to their bosses, so turning down an invitation to the most prestigious brothel in all of Texas was not only considered rude, but a definite career killer.

Besides, even if Jensen would never have even considered going to a brothel at all, he still knew what a great honor it was to get an invite to The Plantation. This is one of those things that makes or breaks careers in this town, and Jensen was immensely grateful that his bosses valued him enough to do this for him.

But after having sat through a fifteen-minute interview that delved into his sexual experiences and fantasies, Jensen was definitely having doubts.

Even Kane looked a little discomfited when they met up again in the parlor room that had been set up for them.

“Well, that was an experience I never wanna do again!” his best friend quipped with a sardonic air.

Jensen grimaced, but nodded in total agreement. “Having a 70-year-old grandmother asking the questions didn’t help, either. I’ve NEVER talked about sex that much in my life! How thick was that booklet she was filling out?!”

Kane chuckled, then straightened in his chair when one of the doors at the other end of the parlor opened and a young, beautiful, blue-eyed and blond-haired young man came through.

He was barefoot, but wearing black leather pants that looked like they were poured on him, a flowy, white long-sleeved shirt that was left unbuttoned to show off the tanned and toned expanse of hairless chest and abs.

Despite the obvious beauty of the young man, Jensen couldn’t help but laugh to himself. The guy was clearly going for the ‘Fabio’ look, and though it didn’t look bad on him, to Jensen, he looked incomplete without a woman in a bosom-busting period gown draped all over him.

“Hey dudes, it’s totally awesome to meet y’all. I’m Chad and I’ll be your Baby tonight.” the guy finally spoke, and Jensen couldn’t hold in his amusement any longer.

Kane grinned at a clearly confused Chad, his blue eyes darkening as they ran slowly up the blond’s body. “Hello, Chad.” He purred. “Don’t mind my giggly friend here. You can be my Baby every night.”

“Oh, I’m still in training, Sir.” Chad said, cheeks blooming red as he ducked his head and peeked at Kane through his lashes. “I was assigned to help guide you and Mr. Ackles around the Plantation and all that it has to offer. I’m not allowed to serve clients in _that_ way, yet.”

“What a shame.” Kane murmured in what Jensen called his ‘Fuck Me’ voice - like gravel and honey it was.

Jensen has seen that deadly voice work its magic both in and out of the office, and when the young man visibly shivered and blushed even more, Jensen couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“So Chad...” Jensen cut in, rolling his eyes again when Kane shot him an exasperated glare. “Don’t give me that look, Kane. You read the rules and understood them as clearly as I did. Trainees are off-limits, so stop wasting Chad’s and my time and let’s see what’s next on the itinerary.”

When all Kane did was pout, Chad grinned as he regained his composure.

Chad then led them out of their parlor and gave them a tour of all of what he called the ‘communal’ places. Rooms that all members were allowed to access and use to their heart’s content.

When the tour was done, Chad brought them back to one of the two restaurants he’d briefly shown them earlier, where a table had been reserved for them. They were served a delicious and extravagant version of a ‘surf & turf’ dinner with a variety of seafood dishes to choose from and large, juicy steaks made-to-order.

By then, Chad somehow managed to change into slacks, loafers, and an oatmeal-colored cardigan that molded to his fit body like a dream. He joined them for dinner and anticipated their wants before Jensen or Kane could even think of them, and politely instructed the restaurant staff accordingly. All while eating his food with a class and elegance that made Jensen feel like a lumbering caveman tearing at a carcass.

After dinner, they were shown back to the parlor where they were offered a fine vintage of scotch and expensive cigars. Kane happily lit up one of the cigars, but Jensen opted to smoke his own cigarettes. Jensen didn’t smoke much anymore, not as much as he did back in college. But it was mainly because he was usually too busy to duck out for a smoke. But he did enjoy smoking when he went out with friends or co-workers and he especially enjoyed a stick after a really good meal.

After about a half hour of resting in the parlor, Chad seemed to sense Kane’s restlessness and Jensen’s anxiety, at what they both knew was coming up next and came waltzing back into the parlor in yet another outfit.

This time, Jensen joined Kane in staring with open appreciation.

Chad was dressed in a blue baby doll top that was completely see-through and came to a stop just above his navel. He also had on darker blue satin panties that hung low on his cut hips and molded to his half-hard impressive bulge. Over his panties was a matching silk and lace garter with straps that connected to silky black, thigh-high stockings that encased strong-looking, lean muscled legs and again, bare feet.

“Wow.” Kane muttered, then audibly swallowed.

Chad preened where he stood, even doing a little turn to show off the back of his outfit and how his firm, high, and juicy ass was completely bare and perfectly framed by the lacy garter belt.

“You trying to kill me, Sweetheart?” Kane growled.

“No, I’m just giving you a little preview of what you could have if you come back after I’m a full-fledged Sugar Baby.”

Jensen laughed. “Oh, he’ll be back. Even if he has to sneak back in.”

Kane didn’t deign to reply, but instead shot a rueful smile and a wink at Chad.

“So if you’re ready, gentlemen, please follow me.”

Jensen watched how his best friend kept eyeing Chad’s perky ass as he led them from their parlor and toward a section of the facility they hadn’t been shown on the tour.

They came to a pair of double doors made of smoky white glass with a silver plate affixed to the center of the left panel.

In a clear, sharp font engraved into the silver plate read the words ‘THE PLAYROOM’.

Chad used a silver key card on a card scanner set into the wall to the right of the double doors and they opened inward with a soft, pneumatic hiss of air.

“After you, gentlemen.” Chad said, with a sweeping gesture of one arm toward the open doors.

They stepped into a room that was nearly stark in comparison with the rest of what they’d seen of the facility earlier.

The materials in the room were obviously of high quality, but where the other rooms and even the halls had been done in fabrics of deep or vibrant colors, expensive wood, and fine crystal, this room had solid gray slate floors, textured, yet plain cream wallpaper, and sturdy metal doors and fixtures made from brushed steel.

There were four uncomfortable-looking modern chairs made of flowing white plastic as well as glass and metal side tables arranged in the middle of an oval-shaped room.

Spread out evenly along the walls were five identical metal doors with silver plaque cardholders affixed to them at about head level for Jensen. In each holder was what looked like textured, quality cardstock with bold black writing on each of them. The writing was easily discernible from the middle of the room, especially with how whoever had written them had done so in all caps.

“So… as you can see, each door is marked with a scenario that both of you have stated in your questionnaire as a scenario you’ve fantasized about at one time or another. All you need to do is choose one and enter. Right inside will be a small alcove and a dressing room with instructions, costumes or any supplies you may need for that scenario.”

Chad then clapped his hands once, grinned, and shot Kane a wink. “I will leave now to give you privacy. There is no time limit, but whenever you’re done, just return to this room and press the red button near the exit to leave.”

He then sashayed toward the glass doors, pressed the red button, and paused to look back at Jensen and Kane. “Oh, and boys? There are no rules about choosing multiple rooms. You may visit as many as you want to, and if one scenario turns out not to your liking, simply use the safeword you provided in your questionnaire, return here, and choose another room or leave as you see fit.”

Jensen and Kane nodded in understanding. After he left, Jensen turned to Kane and smiled nervously. “Okay, so I guess we choose now.”

“This is gonna be awesome!” Kane said with a big grin.

Going from left to right, Jensen read each of the placards out loud.

“THE QUARTERBACK - THE BIKER - THE… uhh… BOY NEXT DOOR - THE LIBRARIAN... I hate it when people write in all caps, I find it hard to read sometimes!” Jensen complained. “And the last one just says THERAPIST. Wonder if that means sex therapist?”

“I don’t know, but dibs on the Librarian!” said Kane.

Jensen turned and shot Kane an astonished grin and shake of the head. “You don’t take your time, do you?”

Kane shot a grin right back, a devilish twinkle in his eyes. “Hey, when I see what I want, I go for it! You know this!”

“Yep, I know. Just thought something as bizarre and unbelievable as this place would set you back a step or two.”

“Aw hell no, Jen! I’ve been _dreaming_ about this place since I was a teenager still whacking my johnson as quietly as I could in the bathroom at my parents’ house. Don’t tell me you’ve _never_ dreamed about visiting a brothel, before. Especially the Plantation!”

“Well yeah, I’ve thought about it once or twice.”

Kane snorted amusedly.

Then Jensen cocked a brow and grinned at the shorter man. “And stop acting like you haven’t whacked off at your parent’s place since you were in high school. We both know you spanked it in the guest bathroom the second night we were there for Thanksgiving last year.”

“You knew about that?!”

Jensen laughed and nodded, loving how Kane’s entire face turned a dark red. Jensen very rarely got to make Kane uncomfortable enough to blush. It was usually the other way around.

“Okay, okay you made your point. Now make your choice and stop stalling!”

“You don’t have to wait for me, go… go fog up the glasses of a prim little twink, I’m not holding you back.”

“Nah man, I wanna see what you pick.”

“Why?”

“Why not? What, are you shy around me now? Since when? Just pick already!”

“FINE! Sheesh!” Jensen shouted as he turned to assess the options left available.

The Quarterback appealed to him right off, but he was feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment and didn’t want to add to that right now.

The Biker was a bit confusing. Was it going to be a Tour de France cyclist or a Hell’s Angel in studs and leather? Jensen decided not to take a chance on that one.

The Boy was one of his most risque fantasies, but it was something he still didn’t feel comfortable about. In the info packet given to him about The Plantation, there were assurances that all of the Sugar Babies were eighteen or older, but he was sure they had some that looked very, very young. Chad had been especially twinky and looked like he’d just turned eighteen, himself. Jensen wasn’t sure he wanted to explore that kink on his first, but hopefully not his last time at the Plantation.

So, since Kane already claimed the Librarian, all that was left was the Therapist.

Jensen pictured a professionally decorated office with one of those leather lounges with a matching wingback chair sitting next to it. Seemed pretty tame and a safer bet for him.

“Fine, guess we’re both feeling an intellectual urge today. I’ll take the Therapist.”

Grinning eagerly, Kane slapped Jensen on the shoulder and moved to his door. “See ya later, bud. Please _try_ to loosen up a bit and have some fun.”

Then he opened the door, and Jensen was left alone.

Jensen turned and stepped up to his choice. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, Jensen pulled the door open and stepped through.

**||TWO||**

The moment Jensen stepped through the door and let it close behind him, he felt as if he’d stepped into another world.

Unlike the starkness of the anteroom he’d just left, the narrow hall he’d stepped into was like a study in contrasts.

The floors, molding, and a nearby door were all made of the same dark wood. The walls were covered with a soft wallpaper with subtle silken vertical stripes woven into it.

A red light began blinking above the door which Jensen only then realized had a small brass plaque on it that read ‘COSTUME’. When he opened the door, it was to find a small, simple, yet comfortable dressing room.

There was a vanity table laid out with a variety of makeup, hair products, perfumes and colognes, and even some jewelry for both men and women.

The walls to the left and right of the vanity were also filled with clothing for men and women in varying sizes, fabrics, colors, and shapes. When he opened the little drawers built into the sides of the closets, he found every kind of accessory and undergarment one could think of.

- _ding_ -

Came the sound of a soft, electronic tone from behind him. Turning, Jensen spotted the display screen built into the back of the door.

‘WELCOME MR. ACKLES’ was displayed clearly on the screen.

As Jensen stepped closer he spotted a blinking speaker icon on the bottom right of the screen. Jensen wasn’t a tech expert, but even he knew that it meant he was supposed to tap it. Which he promptly did.

When the rich, female voice of an advanced AI began speaking, Jensen found some of his anxiety slip away.

They’d been told in their briefing about the AI called Maxine. Her sole priority was to ensure the safety and satisfaction of every member and guest of The Plantation. 

He had a similar AI in his home, but Jensen was pretty sure that Maxine did a whole lot more than just remind people of when they needed to pay the bills or restock the food in their fridge.

His AI at home was also like a security team in that it could prevent a break-in, or act if anything in his home threatened his life. He’d been reassured that Maxine had a similar function as well but at a much more advanced level. Having her here made him feel more at ease.

“Hello, Mr. Ackles.” Maxine greeted him. “If you’re ready, we can get started on your Play Time.”

“What do I need to do?”

“First, please disrobe completely and choose a costume. You need only choose a robe and slippers for this Playroom. When you are done, just exit the Costume room and go down the hall to your right. You can’t get lost. Your company will join you shortly.”

“Why do I have to get naked and put on a robe?”

“It’s part of the scenario we’ve created for you, plus it is to prevent any damage to your personal clothing, sir. You don’t have to undress if you don’t want to, of course. This is _your_ fantasy, you can change it at any time to whatever you want.”

Jensen was starting to think that maybe his scene might have something to do with a Massage Therapist. It was the only thing he could think of that would require him to fully undress and put on a robe and slippers, _and_ getting oil on his expensive suit would be a problem for him. Otherwise, it actually didn’t sound so bad to Jensen but it still didn’t help calm his nerves. 

Jensen was getting tired of dealing with his doubts and worries, and was at the point of just wanting to get it over and done with.

Quickly, Jensen stripped out of his street clothes, leaving on his plain black boxer briefs, then grabbed the closest robe to him and slipped it on. He did the same with the fine leather slippers that had an inner lining so soft they felt like Heaven on his feet.

It didn’t even occur to him to question how both items fit him perfectly.

He then thanked Maxine for her help and left the Costume Room. Before the door could close, Maxine called out to him, so he paused to hold the door open to hear what she had to say.

“Remember, if at any time the play is not to your liking, you can stop it by calling out the safe word you gave to the interviewer.

“Uh, okay… thanks.” Jensen answered then let the door close.

He then made his way down the hall stopping at an archway made out of the dark wood that led into his Playroom. The room was absolutely beautiful.

The dark wood flooring continued after taking three steps down from the archway. The room was a thick wedge shape with the narrowest part being from where Jensen had entered.

The far wall was the largest area of the room and had two long, glazed windows on either side of a massive king-sized bed. One of the windows was open, and the gauzy white curtain that covered it was ruffling softly in the breeze coming from outside.

Closer to the entrance was a sort of seating area -slash- parlor in front of a large fireplace made of what looked like rough-carved slabs of some kind of gray stone, with a flat, long, wooden block that matched the floors as a mantlepiece.

The parlor had one long leather lounger with a glass and wood coffee table in front of it, and two leather wing-back chairs on the opposite side of the table.

Jensen had by then moved further into the room and was standing at the end of the lounger when he stopped to admire the large four poster bed, in which the posts were of the same dark wood and were about seven to maybe seven-and-a-half feet high.

Jensen turned in place to take in the rest of the room, then froze and gasped in fright when he spotted the large man looming in the doorway of what must be the bathroom.

“Holy shit! You scared the Hell outta me! Why are you just stand--” Jensen’s words cut off as the younger, yet larger man stepped out of the bathroom and into the light.

“Who-who are you?” Jensen asked, green eyes wide as he stared at the stranger.

It was then that Jensen noticed more than just how young and handsome the guy was. His hair was shaggy, the tips brushing the tops of his shoulders. Face long and angular, strong jaw, dimpled chin, and a wide mouth with what looked like soft, pink lips. Jensen couldn’t really tell because the stranger had his lips thinned in a cold smile even as his exotic, tip-tilted eyes burned with intensity as they ran over Jensen’s body in the nearly form-fitting blue silk robe.

Jensen also noted that the man was clothed all in black. Long-sleeved, form fitting shirt, a stiff vest with a multitude of covered pockets, and cargo type pants with the legs tucked into the tops of calf-high military-type boots.

The clothes weren’t top quality and looked a bit used and grungy, and as his eyes worked their way back up strong legs that didn’t seem to end, Jensen remembered the open window and pieced it together in his mind.

Going by all that he’d observed, Jensen deduced that the man was a thief and that he’d walked in on a burglary in progress.  
The man shifted where he stood and it was then Jensen spotted what he should’ve noticed from the very start. Sitting in a shoulder holster on his left side.

The burglar had a gun!

Moving purely on instinct, Jensen made a dash for the archway.

He was fast, but the slippers proved to have no real traction and when he was nearing the steps, his right foot slid and he ended up nearly slamming face-first into the right side of the arch. He threw his arms out to regain his balance, slowing only for a second.

But it was enough for the burglar to catch up to him.

Jensen felt no shame when he screamed as two strong hands latched onto his sides and dragged him backward. Before he could even think of turning and fighting the man, he was lifted, as if he weighed nothing, then slammed face-first down onto the leather lounger.

His robe and underwear were then stripped off of him so fast, Jensen was left breathless with shock. Jensen was then pinned to the lounger by the weight of the man as he sat on the backs of Jensen’s thighs.

“Mmmm.” hummed the thief, the gravelly noise almost sounding like a growl. “Came here hoping to find something I can sell for a quick buck, but instead I find an actual pirate’s treasure.”

Jensen yelped in outrage when the guy then grabbed Jensen’s ass cheeks, one in each hand, and squeezed.

Jensen braced his hands underneath him and twisted from side to side, trying to buck the thief off of him.

“Oh yeah, baby. Shake that beautiful ass!” the guy cheered as he smacked the side of one cheek and then the other.

Jensen’s face flamed with anger and embarrassment as he felt his ass cheeks jiggle, causing his attacker to groan in delight.

“STOP IT! Get off of me you son-of-a-bitch! MAXINE HELP! Help me!”

The man then dropped his whole weight on Jensen’s back and began nipping and kissing the back of Jensen’s neck. “Who’s Maxine, honey? Hmmm, looking to make this a _menage trois_?”

“She’s the AI that’s gonna sic a squad of badass security goons on your ass if you don’t let me go! MAXINE, GODDAMMIT… HELP ME!”

“Aww, so sorry Beautiful. But Maxine won’t be helping you any time soon. I disabled her as soon as you left the Costume Room. You’re mine to do with as I please. At least for the next couple of hours.”

“N-no… you couldn’t have. I just talked to her, she…”

“You probably didn’t notice that there was a door to the bathroom right across from the Costume Room. I was behind that door the whole time. Then when you left the room, I snuck in, disabled her, then ducked back into the bathroom.”

“Please, just take what you want and let me go. I won’t say anything, I promise!”

“Begging already? I like that.”

“FUCK YOU!”

“Oh, we’ll get there Sweetheart. But first, I wanna taste you.”

The man then grabbed Jensen’s ass cheeks again and spread them wide. Jensen gasped as the cool air in the room hit his exposed hole and when he tried to clench his cheeks shut, he unwittingly made the pink pucker flutter and clench enticingly before the thief’s admiring, hungry gaze.

Without further warning, the man scooted down until he was seated on Jensen’s calves and was able to lean down and give Jensen a long, hot lick. Starting from the base of Jensen’s balls, the thief slowly, almost worshipfully, ran his wide, wet tongue over his taint, then, pausing at Jensen’s quivering hole to pulse his tongue against the pucker before teasing the opening with the tip of his tongue.

Jensen’s entire body jerked as if he’d been touched with a live wire. Reacting instinctively, nothing on his mind save for escaping from the sensations bombarding and overwhelming every one of his senses, Jensen gripped the top of the lounger with both hands and pulled even as he bucked his hips as hard as he could.

Jensen heard the man shout in surprise when he was tossed off. The thief looked surprised as the seemingly mild-mannered businessman rolled off of the lounger with a graceful roll, landing neatly on his hands and knees on the other side of the couch. With a shout of denial, the big man made a lunge and a grab as the green-eyed man shot him a glare even as he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut and locked it.

Jensen leaned against the back of the bathroom door, gasping, trying to catch his breath. The bathroom was huge, and fitted in black, gray, and white marble with gold fixtures. It was a bit tacky for Jensen’s taste, but it still held the veneer of wealth and money.

To his right were a set of gold hooks along the wall, each with a thick, white robe with The Plantation’s logo sewn into the lapels. Jensen grabbed one and threw it on when it occurred to him that the burglar hadn’t tried to break in the door or even banged on it once in frustration.

Had he given up and left the way he’d come? Back out the window?

Jensen’s breathing cut off with a sharp gasp as he recalled what the burglar had told him earlier.

_There was another door to the bathroom!_

Jensen turned to run for the door, but instead ran into the waiting arms of the thief. Jensen reared back to start throwing punches, then froze as the unmistakable cold barrel of a gun was pressed firmly up under his chin.

“That’s enough from you Pretty.” The guy growled as he locked eyes with Jensen.

Burning topaz met glistening jade.

Jensen’s chest heaved with unshed tears of frustration.

He’d come _so close_ to escaping!

“No more shenanigans from you. Let’s go.” the thief said as he unlocked, then opened the bathroom door and forced Jensen to walk back out into the main room.

_Who in the hell still used the word ‘shenanigans’ these days?_

“I was trying to be nice about this, but I’ve waited long enough. Get on the bed.” the guy ordered Jensen. “NOW!”

Jensen cringed, but moved to obey.

“Wait. Take off the robe first.”

Jensen tightened his lips as he stared morosely at the massive bed before him. Refusing to show any more fear, he removed the robe without a word, then climbed up onto the bed.

The thief directed him until Jensen was laying flat on his back in the middle of the bed, his head and upper body resting on a pile of white, fluffy pillows.

The thief then stood at the foot of the bed just looking at Jensen for a couple of seconds. He laid the gun down on the bed and began removing his own clothes.

Jensen’s pulse and breathing ratcheted up a notch as he watched the stranger reveal more and more taut, golden-tanned skin covering a body even a Roman God would envy.

To Jensen, it was bad enough that his tormentor was taller and heavier than Jensen, but as more of the thief’s admittedly gorgeous body was revealed, Jensen also realized the guy was a lot more muscled than he’d seemed in his black clothing and gear.

It was now no surprise to Jensen how easily the younger man could overpower him. Jensen was no slouch in the body department at six-foot one, one-hundred eighty pounds. However, he gauged the thief to be about six-foot four or five and around two fifteen, maybe two-hundred twenty pounds.

All thoughts flew out of his mind when the guy finally removed his pants and - _was that SAXX underwear? Oh my God!_ \- stood up as straight and proud as his alarmingly large cock was.

Jensen could feel his hole clenching as he stared with a mix of horror and fascination. Equal parts shock and awe.

The man was huge! Thick and long. The biggest Jensen had ever seen outside of a porno movie.

Completely forgetting about the gun, Jensen sat up and pushed his way through the huge pile of pillows until he was sitting with his back against the massive wooden headboard of the bed, pulling pillows on top of him as he did.

He knew it was a flimsy defense, but Jensen’s mind was still trying to process the fact that a guy who looked no older than a college freshman had a dick big enough to possibly rip him, or anybody for that matter, in two.

“You are NOT putting that… that _monster_ in my ass!” Jensen declared, while pointing in the general direction of the thief’s crotch.

The guy laughed, then walked around the bed and stopped at the bedside table that stood right under the open window. He then opened the drawer, fished out some items, then tossed them on the bed near Jensen’s feet. Right off, Jensen recognized the unopened bottle of his favorite lube, and a box of Trojan Max XLs. 

“Oh I am _so_ fuckin’ that beautiful ass. What’s your name, Sweetheart ?”

“I’m not telling you my name!”

“Okay, fine. I’ll just keep calling you Pretty, Baby, Sweetheart, or my personal fave… Dumplin'!”

“For fuck’s sake… Fine! It’s Jensen, okay? My name is Jensen!”

“Pretty name for the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. I’m Jared. I like you a lot, Jensen, so please don’t make me angry. I have a very bad temper and I _really_ don’t wanna hurt you.”

Jensen bit back the urge to beg again. Anger replaced the fear that had been building in him since he’d first laid eyes on the other man. He pushed his way out from behind the pillows he’d piled on top of him and stretched out in the middle of the massive bed. Moving with jerky, angry motions. He snatched up the bottle of lube and hastily removed the plastic seal before popping the cap open.

“Fine! Then I’m prepping myself. At least I know I’ll do it right and you won’t be tearing me apart.”

The thief’s regrettably beautiful eyes widened as Jensen propped himself on one elbow, stretched out on his right side. He then lifted his left leg, knee bent until his toes were digging into the bed - helping to keep his leg up and out of the way.

Jensen then coated two fingers of his left hand with the lube then reached behind him and began rubbing it into the soft, puckered skin of his opening. He bit his lip as he strove to keep in the groan of pleasure that was aching to spill from his mouth.

Jensen’s always been loud during sex. He’d had a hell of a time when he was a teenager and jerking off almost twenty-four hours a day. When he’d finally started sneaking around to have sex, his loudness had gotten him and his partners caught on more than one occasion.

Now, even in this fucked up situation, Jensen’s libido and his very body began to betray him. He didn’t want to enjoy what was happening to him, not even in the slightest bit, but he couldn’t help himself. His dick was hardening so fast that for a second Jensen felt lightheaded from all the blood rushing down to his dick.

Jensen thought that having a stranger watch him fingering himself would turn him off, but apparently his horny dick liked being watched. In fact, by the time Jensen had inserted one finger inside himself, his cock was hard enough to pound nails.

“Goddamn, that’s fuckin’ hot.” Jared murmured, nearly causing Jensen to look at him.

But he stubbornly kept his eyes closed. He knew that if he looked at the other man, he’d lose his nerve, and he had to do this if he was even going to attempt to take that mammoth cock.

Clinching his eyes tighter, Jensen worked on controlling his breathing as he worked one, then two fingers inside of himself. But by the time he had three digits smoothly fucking him, little whimpers and groans were escaping his lips and sweat was beginning to build; making his whole body glisten.

He was easily pumping three fingers in and out of himself when he felt the bed dip and shake. He opened eyes heavy with lust to see that Jared had crawled onto the bed and was hovering on his hands and knees a mere two feet from Jensen. Hazel eyes fixed on where Jensen’s fingers were pressed inside of his now reddened, puffy hole.

“Here, let me help.” Jared growled, leaving no room for refusal.

He reached out to take Jensen’s achingly hard dick in his large hand and stroked it firmly two to three times before Jensen’s body suddenly tightened and he threw his head back with a loud shout and ropes of pearly white come erupted from him, strands of it landing on Jared’s hand and on the bed.

Jensen's mind blanked out, as his hand fell away from his hole and his hips snapped forcefully into Jared’s hand. The orgasm was so hard and unexpected that uninhibited moans and whimpers poured out of him. 

Jensen couldn’t remember a time when he’d ever come this hard.

He could feel when Jared released him and then grabbed him with both large hands and pulled Jensen closer to and under him as he positioned Jensen’s legs at his waist.

“You’re so fucking hot, Baby. I’m gonna fuck you so hard they’ll hear your screams for miles.”

Jensen moaned as he weakly raised one leg to wrap around Jared’s firm, muscled waist. “Do it.” he mumbled.

The next thing he felt was something hard, hot, and slippery rubbing and slapping against his hole. Jensen jerked, back arching slightly as his own dick spurted even more come.

“Jaaared!” he cried, his voice escalating into a full shout as the biggest cock he’d ever seen prodded, then began to push inside of him.

Despite the prep, the burn of his hole stretching past its limit was almost too much and Jensen clenched both legs around Jared’s waist in an attempt to slow him down.

“Oh my fuckin’ God, stop, stop please!”

Jared’s face was red with exertion as he strove to do as Jensen pleaded. Even if all he wanted to do was plow straight through and bury himself deep in the velvety tight crush of the beautiful man below him.

He couldn’t help his hips giving another tiny nudge and he groaned at the sweet sound of Jensen’s whimper.

“Please, just give me a minute. Fuck, you’re huge!”

To Jensen’s surprise, the thief complied. Then surprised him even more when he also leaned down to press kisses along Jensen’s jaw until he’d worked his way to his ear.

They both groaned again when Jared sucked on Jensen’s ear lobe, causing Jensen’s hole to clench and quiver.

Jensen hitched his legs higher on Jared’s waist, moaning louder when it caused the bigger man to slip further inside of him.

“You like it when I kiss and suck you here?” Jared said, right next to Jensen’s ear. His deep voice sent shivers throughout Jensen.

Jensen could only nod at first, but then swallowed and whispered back. “Always been sensitive… there.”

Jared smiled as he laid small kisses up Jensen’s neck. Just as he sucked Jensen’s earlobe back into his mouth, he began pushing into him down below.

Jensen clutched at Jared as a low, but gradually growing moan spilled from his lush lips. Jared pulled back to watch Jensen’s face as he pushed himself further and further into the crushing perfection of Jensen’s ass. It was as if he was watching Jensen’s face closely for any signs of pain or discomfort.

The obvious concern for him killed any remaining doubts in Jensen and he reared up to capture Jared’s lips in a kiss. This time, it was Jared that moaned as he reached up with one hand to grasp the back of Jensen’s head as he deepened the kiss.

Jared tasted like sunshine and sweetness. He tasted like candy to Jensen, and he couldn’t stop trying to taste every inch of the younger man’s mouth.

As they hungrily kissed, Jared pushed himself the rest of the way in until his balls were pressed snugly against the older man’s plush, yet beautifully firm ass.

Jensen moaned into Jared’s mouth and the thief drank them down, adding some groans and encouraging whimpers of his own.

Jensen pulled away from the kiss to drop back down to the bed. He wrapped his hands behind Jared’s neck and spread his legs wider. “Fuck me.” he said, voice raw and deep.

Jared shivered, then sat back to look down at where they were connected. He traced one finger along Jensen’s stretched rim, loving the way the older man’s cock twitched when he did so.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that?”

“Stop sightseeing and fuck me already, Jared!”

Grinning widely, Jared gripped Jensen by the thighs and began to fuck his hips slowly, but firmly into the older man. “Like this? Is this what you wanted, Baby?”

Jared spread his legs wider and pulled Jensen up until he was sitting in Jared’s lap, chest to chest, arms and legs wrapped around Jared. Jared increased the speed, fucking up into Jensen as he wrapped long, strong arms around the smaller man and dropped kisses along freckled shoulders, collarbone, and throat.

The whole room filled with the sounds of their near constant moans, bed springs squeaking and flesh slapping together.

“More!” Jensen demanded, as he tightened his hold on Jared and began slamming himself down every time Jared pushed up. Both men groaning even louder as the motion served to push Jared even deeper inside of Jensen.

Giving a growl, Jared unhooked Jensen’s arms and legs and pushed him back onto the bed. He then flipped Jensen onto his stomach, then parted his legs and slammed back inside of him.

With his first hard thrust, the velvety tip of Jared’s cockhead speared right into Jensen’s prostate. Jensen pushed up onto his hands, back arching gracefully as his mouth gaped open in a silent scream.

Jared grinned lustfully, dimples digging deep, eyes flaming with unadulterated lust. He knew he’d found Jensen’s sweet spot and now he could take the man apart bit by bit.

He increased his thrusts. Every slam into Jensen as he pushed the other man further up the bed until he had no choice but to shove pillows out of his way so he could grab hold and brace himself against the solid headboard.

Jensen knelt there with his back curved, ass pushed out and eager for everything Jared was giving him.

As Jared continued to relentlessly pound into him, Jensen could feel the tingle starting in his hands and feet. His balls were heavy with another load and pulled up tight against his body. His cock was hard and pulsing again, and Jensen was a bit surprised at that. He hadn’t been able to get hard as fast as this since he was around Jared’s age.

Then again, he’d never had a lover with as magnificent a cock like this before. Gone were all thoughts about mutant dicks and sasquatch schlongs. To Jensen, Jared’s cock was amazing. It was a cock that should have odes written for it. Shrines built to worship it. Except there would be replicas made of Jared’s magnificent cock and Jensen didn’t want anyone else seeing it but him. Not even ones made of stone or metal.

“I-I’m gonna come!” Jensen gasped out.

Jared immediately leaned forward to take Jensen’s cock in his large hand and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. He only managed five or six strokes before Jensen’s back bowed and he came again. Jared could feel how hard Jensen’s cock was pulsing as well as how his channel clamped down and pulsed around his cock. Both sensations sent Jared tumbling off the edge of his own control and he felt his own hot release emptying into the condom even as he gave a couple more thrusts.

Suddenly, Jensen collapsed, arms giving out. Jared barely caught him and prevented him from bashing his head against the headboard. He then maneuvered the both of them so that they were laid out on their sides on the bed. It was then that Jared reached down to hold the base of the condom as he eased himself out of the other man.

Despite his careful movements, Jensen still moaned as Jared’s softening massive cock slipped out of him. Jared grinned when the older man made disgruntled whimpers as his hole now gaped emptily. He hummed happily when Jared slipped two fingers into him after removing, tying off and disposing of the condom.

Jared caressed the red, puffy rim of Jensen’s hole, then surreptitiously wiped his fingers on the bedspread before reaching around to press his hand against the smaller man’s chest so that he could pull Jensen against him. Jensen’s back to Jared’s chest, spoon-style.

“I can’t believe this is happening. _Happened…_ that this happened. I got forced into sex and I liked it.” Jensen murmured, almost as if he was talking to himself.

“You liked it?” Jared asked as he leaned over Jensen to look at his face.

Jensen turned slightly, so he could look at Jared. “What part of ‘fuck me’ and ‘fuck me hard’ sounds like I didn’t like it?”

Jared laughed.

“God this is so bizarre. It’s almost like one of those roleplays where all I’d have had to do to stop it was to yell my safe word and it would’ve all ended.”

Jared frowned in confusion.

“Seriously… you broke into a brothel. Here, they probably make up scenarios just like this for their clients. And when a client, like me, calls out their safe word, mine is ‘Moose’ by the way, the scenario would have ended right then and there.”

“Well you _just_ said it so this session, not scenario, is over.”

“What?”

“This wasn’t real, Jensen. This is part of your Playtime. You just said your safe word, so I am no longer Jared the Thief, I’m now Jared your Sugar Baby for the night.”

Jensen sat up and turned to face Jared, wincing slightly at the twinge of pain from his hole.

“Are you telling me you aren’t really a thief and this was all some roleplay game?!”

“Yes, I thought you knew this was the Playroom, and the staff usually thoroughly explains how things go in here. Didn’t Chad explain?”

“Yes, he explained everything adequately, but I never asked to be raped. I didn’t even list it as one of my kinks!”

“You came with a friend, right? He must’ve listed it then.”

“No, I mean the name of this room made no indication that it was a rape scenario, at all!”

“Are you sure?”

Jensen gave an aggravated huff and glared indignantly at Jared.

“The sign on the door clearly said ‘Therapist’ on it. I picked it ‘cos I thought it would be some kind of sex therapy or massage therapy thing. Something safe and mild for my first time here.”

“Therapist?! We don’t have any rooms of that kind at this time.”

“That’s what it said. Go look for yourself!”

Jared scratched the side of his head as he repeated ‘therapist’ to himself two more times. Then his eyes widened dramatically as his mouth slowly formed into a large grin.

He then threw his head back and began laughing so hard he shook the bed.

“What’s so funny?!” Jensen demanded, slapping at Jared’s leg.

Jensen watched as Jared fought down his hilarity twice, only to break out into giggles again, before he finally snapped.

“What the _fuck_ is so funny, man?!” he shouted.

Wiping the laugh tears from his face, and still struggling to catch his breath, Jared replied. “It… the sign… it doesn’t say ‘Therapist’, Baby.”

“Yes it does.”

“No, it doesn’t. It’s not ‘Therapist’. It’s ‘The Rapist’. This room is a rape kink room.”

Jensen’s face went blank for a second. Then his mouth gaped slightly in shock as he stared at Jared with a look of shock, embarrassment and relief flashing over his features.

“Oh.” was all Jensen could think to say.

**||END||**


End file.
